


空少AU番外2（主代玮仝卓）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 万千风息（空少au/群像/强强） [7]
Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *代玮仝卓无差，关系可自由心证*马佳x星元提及，达拉斯机组提及，龚子棋提及*文末有代玮方书剑小彩蛋





	空少AU番外2（主代玮仝卓）

1.  
机务外勤组组长李文豹一直无法理解代玮为什么愿意被人叫地勤。

“安检的他妈也是地勤！你他妈是个机务！修飞机的机务！”

“我的好姐妹喜欢这么叫，”代玮抬手擦了擦汗，盛夏正午的停机坪可太他妈热了，“方妹说什么都对。”

麻利拧开螺丝的小代机务试图把头往发动机里探，然后光荣地在肩部就卡住了。

“都他妈给老子闪开！”

顶着张可爱娃娃脸的豹哥一边骂骂咧咧一边认命地往发动机里钻。

这架飞机的副驾驶仝卓抱着几瓶冰矿泉水从舷梯上走了下来，先塞一瓶给代玮，再分给其他几个机务，手上再帮李文豹留一瓶。

“你们这个外勤组除了豹哥都是一米八以上的壮汉呢，”仝副驾的兰花指翘得十分娴熟，“仿佛是上帝在刻意嘲讽豹哥的身高~”

代玮低头看了看自己的平胸，犹豫半秒后也翘起了兰花指，“仝卓你他妈说谁壮汉呢~瞎啊？”

此时，豹哥中气十足的男高音从发动机深处传来——“代代！小代！代玮！快他妈扔个扳手进来！老子要热死了！”

现场包括仝副驾在内的一米八起步壮汉们都虎躯一震。

代玮把矿泉水塞到仝卓手里，抄起一把扳手又开始艰难地往发动机里探。

正午的停机坪可太他妈热了，人生怎么这么艰难？

2.  
仝卓换了件便服，又收拾了一下私人物品，坐在咨询台旁玩手机等代玮下班。

「仝卓和代玮住在一起这件事情，整个达拉斯机组都知道。」

代玮衣服都懒得换，背着个包穿过大厅小跑过来。

“走吧！回家回家！”

“走走走！回家吹空调！”仝卓笑眯眯地应道。

「但仝卓和代玮是发小这件事情，只有管制员星元知道。」

两个人的人生步伐能这么一致挺不容易的。两家大人的关系好，两人大学进了同一个，最后连航司都进了同一家，真的可以说是从小玩到大了。

仝卓和代玮当年选航校的缘由其实属于执念深种，或许也可以说是斯德哥尔摩候群。

那是一个和现在一样闷热的盛夏，两个小学生在书店门前你一口我一口飞快地啃着一根冰棍，额前沁着汗，舌尖又冰得发麻。小木棍被甩进垃圾桶，代玮拉着仝卓冲进了书店，随即就被空调风吹得一哆嗦。

两人飞快地奔向郑渊洁的作品专柜，代玮兴奋地说：“今天咱就能读完五角大楼的结局了！”

仝卓眼疾手快在一大排书封颜色差不多的舒克贝塔系列里抽出了他们想看的那本。两个小学生就这样坐在书店地板上，肩并肩，头靠头，屏息凝神看着书。

然而结局震撼他们的妈。

代玮傻了，“本来无一物，何处惹尘埃”是啥意思？啥意思？啊？

仝卓直接哭了，“歌唱家呢！他们不救歌唱家了吗！”

夏天的傍晚依旧能热得人恍恍惚惚，两个小朋友并排走在回家的路上。

“哪怕结局这样，我长大了还是想开飞机！”小学生仝卓一边擦眼泪一边豪言壮志，“像舒克和贝塔那样！”

而小学生代玮只是安安静静地听着，不知道在想些什么。

这是代玮人生中第一次体会到“恍若隔世”和“怅然若失”的滋味。

他看着哭惨了的仝卓，突然就觉得很害怕——舒克和贝塔一起开着飞机大冒险，书的结局仔细想来不算太差，毕竟两个人啊不两只鼠最后还在一起；但这个结局又像一个十分陌生的生命片段，被强行塞进了自己的脑海中。他好像看到了未来的某个节点，又不知道该不该相信自己的判断——小学生代玮真的很害怕。

小时候的仝卓总想着离家，想像那两只老鼠一样成为飞行员，想飞得越远越好。

而代玮在看完舒克贝塔系列结局的那一天突然就不想当飞行员了，他不想离开熟悉的环境，他不想去远方冒险，只是他一直没有告诉仝卓。

当然最后代玮没去当飞行员的真正原因是他近视。

男孩子多多少少对钢铁美学有些执念，对天空也有些执念。

可能，只是可能，对好朋友也有些执念。

地铁上仝卓把小行李箱塞给代玮，站起来在还算空旷的车厢内做着拉伸。

小学生仝卓现在是一名优秀的飞行员，梅航第二年轻的副驾驶，再过一阵子里程够了就能参加考核成为一名优秀的机长。

小学生代玮现在只是一名普通的机务，负责跟着组长搞飞机检修，现在正陷在一段在仝卓眼中很迷的三角关系里不能自拔。

可是现在的成年人仝卓抓着扶手说：“我不想飞国外了，主要还是不想飞长途。”

成年人代玮笑了，“不飞就不飞了呗，调去飞国内也挺好的。”

“再说了，有我给你当安全网，你在家长那儿再差能差到哪儿去？”

两个人的人生仿佛走出了微妙的偏差，想飞的不愿飞了，不敢走的却要走了。

3.  
从地铁口出来走个五分钟就是小区。

代玮脖子上还挂着工作证，卡套里还塞着航司每个月发一次的地铁卡，两把钥匙随着轻快的步伐频繁打架，清脆的响声时不时就打断了旁边仝卓的思绪。

走进家门的代玮鞋一蹬，把包往鞋柜上一扔，仝卓眼疾手快地抓住了包带；衬衫一扒往沙发上一扔，被仝卓一把抓在手中；皮带甩在餐桌上，裤子一脱，眼镜一摘；仝卓从容不迫地收集，他甚至能预判下一样东西会被扔到哪个地方。

代玮一路走一路脱，脱到只剩平角内裤走回了房间；仝卓则跟着一路捡，再把衣物都放进洗衣袋里，皮带挂起来，眼镜收进眼镜盒里。

穿着大花裤衩的代玮光着上身走了出来，“今天你别点外卖了，晚点儿一起去买菜，我来做。”

一瓶啤酒灌下去，代玮的山东口音占领了高地。

“仝卓你啥时候从达拉斯帮我代购点之前的内个啥来着？柑橘味的淡啤酒？”代玮又拿了一瓶往露台走去。

“按你要的数量可不叫代购，那直接叫走私。”仝卓笑着跟代玮走到了小露台。

“哦对了，你知道今天星元跟马佳表白了吗？”

代玮一口啤酒喷到阳台外，“操！你个憨批怎么不早说！”

仝卓笑嘻嘻地拿过啤酒喝了一口，“具体情况你还是自己去问星元哥吧，可精彩了，我不想给你剧透。”

两人倚在栏杆上跟小时候分冰棍儿一样分着一瓶啤酒，夏天的傍晚依旧热得人恍恍惚惚。

4.  
星元是一个很特别的存在，对代玮和仝卓而言都是，十分特别。

他们一致觉得星元哥很清高很脱俗，但做事又有一股子市井的狠劲儿。

尤其对马佳机长虐恋情深。

“升仙得救之前再糊涂一次梅航戒烟互助会”的三位忠实会员除了同样烟瘾大到无可救药，还都是在某种意义上来说执念很深的那种人。

不过，仝卓和星元都在自己的岗位上做到了相当好的一个程度——仝卓其实只比张超大一点，星元当年怒起教马机长做人简直成为了管制员中的偶像，但代玮就相当随缘。

如果不是两位烟友不时给他更新一下航司局势，代玮的自闭程度估计会跟龚子棋不相上下。

星元说代玮不上进，但仝卓觉得代玮的风景在别处。

“你当时为什么不读空管？”

代玮抖着烟灰说，“因为跟人交流太累了，我想自己愉快自闭。”

但他并不介意跟发小侃天说地。

“方书剑这么活泼，总能在生活中找到乐趣的。”

“蔡程昱某种程度上跟方书剑是一类人。”

“龚子棋技术真的不行，我上他还差不多，他上我真的车祸现场。”

“我这次搞多角恋是发自真心的，你不用劝我。”

和小时候不一样，现在是代玮讲话，仝卓听，安安静静的，不知道在想些什么。

半晌后，仝卓说，“想做什么就去做吧，有我给你当安全网呢，再差也不会差到哪儿去。”

成年人仝卓没有告诉成年人代玮的是，他好累，他突然就很害怕。

从收拾行李到去机场，从取票到检票，从安检到登机，固定的流程一步一步把离别的仪式感推到极致，真的是极致。

仝卓觉得把200多号人塞进一个密闭的空间里一起度过十几个小时，从剧本来说横看竖看都应该发生点什么，或许真的会，或许又真的不会。

大部分时候人们会把这难熬的十几个小时打包成漫长生命里的一个小片段，或许会随手扔掉，或许又不会。

很多牵一发而动全身的节点就藏在某个片段里，在某个千千万万人交集时催生的片段里，只是仝卓觉得这样的壮阔感让他很疲倦。

你想把万千股风抓在手里，但也只有这一瞬，下一秒它们就会从指缝间四散奔离。

他真的累了，他想落地。

5.  
但代玮一直都觉得自己的人生很明朗。

活在自己的世界里，突发奇想去做一些叛经离道的事其实也还不错，管别人这么多又有什么意义呢？

舒克贝塔准确的说是郑渊洁又或者是哪位高僧都说了，本来无一物，何处惹尘埃。

对呀，本来无一物，何处惹尘埃。

“想飞国内就飞国内吧！”代玮笑嘻嘻地把手中的酒瓶塞进仝卓手里，“没事儿哥们儿！这不还有一半呢吗！”

仝卓无奈地仰头喝了一口，“代玮你清醒一点，这他妈是三分之一。”

“话说你真的要搬走吗？”

“真的。”

“那我们这算是分居了？”

“你这是跟谁学来的用词？”代玮转身往屋内走，“我们的友情啥时候背着我变质了？”

“既然要分居了你自己收拾行李！”

“去你妈的不行！喝完了快来帮手！”

仝卓依旧待在阳台，他看见傍晚的云挡住了一半太阳，像巨大的机翼展开，可能下一秒就要扶摇直上。

而人间依旧阳光美好，来来往往，从不寂寥。

6.  
“所以飞新泽西的人员编制出来了吗？”

“出来了但还没对外公布，下周应该快了，王凯告诉我的。”

“哟呵，凯哥对你这个五星好评真是念念不忘。”

“那可不是！我，好用！”

“所以到底有谁啊？”

“凯哥说不能剧透。”

“但他又说，这对某些人来说是惊喜，对某些人来说是惊吓。”

-TBC-

【代姐方妹小彩蛋】

仝卓在帮代玮清理衣柜的时候翻出了一个白色的礼盒，方方正正还扎着精致的蝴蝶结，上面一行“Happy Birthday Sister！”笔画飞扬。

仝副驾一秒就猜到了这是谁的手笔。

“代，这是方书剑去年送你的礼物？我能看吗？”

代玮闻声转头扫了一眼盒子。

“这个啊，可以，不过你要做好心理准备。”

打开盒子的仝卓被一根过于逼真的双头龙闪瞎了眼，经脉分明，又粗又壮，拿在手中还一弹一弹。

但这还不是最凶残的。

仝卓的声音微微颤抖，“所以，为什么彩色的？”

代玮笑嘻嘻地回答道：

“姐妹要磨就磨最闪亮的逼啊！”

惹。


End file.
